


燕尾蝶【8/19】

by A_Hitomiko



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 15:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Hitomiko/pseuds/A_Hitomiko
Summary: 比昨天再糟糕很多，慎入。





	燕尾蝶【8/19】

8/19（一）天氣：雨

親愛的日記：  
之前節目上算命師說我苦於夜短，看來是真的，雖然我覺得問題有一半要歸咎於他，誰叫他要這麼可愛一直讓我硬呢。昨天在他中途暈過去時寫了日記，他醒來之後又再幹了幾次，他被我弄得神智不清，只會支支吾吾的喊著我的名字。  
我最後是把他的雙腿往前折，半跪著幹他，這樣就能清楚看到我們兩人是如何交合在一起的。這時的鐘雲已經泣不成聲，身體也無力再反抗，我也放慢了速度，努力去聽他被擦過前列腺時發出的，帶著哭腔的喘息。  
後來又不知道做了幾次，我覺得差不多的時候，鐘雲已經暈睡了過去，好看的小臉皺著眉，黑色的眼罩跟臉上沾著我的精液，非常的色情。我抽出性器，不少精液跟潤滑液從合不上的穴口流出，讓我差點又有了反應，還有拆開紅繩後留下的痕跡，都是在對小赫宰的考驗啊kkk。  
我最後選擇忍著幫我們洗了個熱水澡，好好清理過後給他塞入了按摩棒並戴上貞操套，他的身體已經很弱了，我可不希望被我弄到精盡人亡。為了防止他隔天醒來攻擊或是嘗試逃跑，我還是給他戴上了各種鐐銬，手銬特意跟頸圈鍊起來，然後抱著他入睡。

我醒來的時候已經是中午，不過，整日的大雨實在是無法判斷早晚。懷裡的他還在睡真是太好了，要是沒有那倆條淚痕就更好了。  
趁著他還沒醒來，我去買了點食物跟必需品。我買了個變聲器，可以把聲音變得像奪魂鋸裡那樣，為了不讓自己的語氣被發現，我刻意用很緩慢的語速，就像電腦語音播放一樣。  
購物一律都是用現金付款，再把收據全部都燒掉，盡可能不留下證據。明明是在做糟糕的事，我的大腦卻非常的冷靜，就好像我只是在計算另一起對他的小惡作劇，好比學他唱歌的程度而已。

從這棟宅邸到最近的城鎮需要大約一個小時，但是因為下雨可能還要再多半個鐘頭，為了不浪費時間，我在離開時開啟了按摩棒的開關。  
回到宅邸的時候，他半側躺的縮在被褥上，明明有178的身高，卻時常給人很小隻的錯覺。  
他聽見了我回來的腳步聲，側著身想抬頭看我，叫到沙啞的聲音不斷詢問他最關心的「李赫宰」。  
我知道昨晚激烈的情事肯定讓他嗓子不太舒服，但沒有意識到會這麼嚴重，還好剛才在山下有買潤喉糖，趕快拆了一顆先給他吃下。  
他似乎是被我的舉動嚇到了，或是以為是什麼毒藥，扭過頭就是不願吃。  
我用變聲器與他談判，讓他吃下之後再告訴他友人到訊息，他才點頭吃下。其實我也不想用這樣的方式，但若不這麼做，他怕是寧可將自己給餓死。  
我告訴他，他的友人就在這個房間的角落裡看著，只是不能發出聲音而言。言下之意就是告訴他，他什麼也都無法隱藏，無論如何都無法當作沒事。  
給了他片刻沈默後，我故意用手指彈了彈他的膀胱，他果然馬上咬緊下唇。  
我在離開之前給他補了水，想必他現在正努力的咬牙忍著。這也就是我為什麼選擇用這副鐐銬的原因，白皙的腳踝銬在一支六十公分的鐵管上，使他無法將腿闔上，因性事而紅腫的穴口清楚可見。  
我抽出按摩棒讓他坐起身，拿了條鍊子把頸圈和鐵管鍊在一起，這樣讓身體被迫彎曲，不但不能打直，還會常常壓迫到膀胱。  
我知道他的自尊很高，讓他在有意識的情況下失禁簡直就是要他的命，但是，我真的好想知道......他因為自尊破碎而哭泣的樣子。  
我拿出剛買的防水布，鋪平後把他抱到上面去。  
他察覺到了我想做什麼，開始哭著讓「李赫宰」不要看。  
架設好相機的錄影功能後，我跪在他身後，抱著他不顧他的求饒裝上玩具。乳首都貼上了強力的吸盤跳蛋，我用左手抱住他的腰，右手則是順著他的肚臍慢慢往下壓。開啟跳蛋的開關後，他便停下哭聲，咬住下唇忍著。我突然想到一部電影，電影中的女主角會習慣性咬住下唇，這個動作每次都讓男主角很想上了她。  
我輕咬他右耳垂上的耳洞，知道他怕癢，再故意用舌尖舔他耳擴。右手的力度也漸漸加強，偶爾用手掌拍打他光滑的下腹。  
他的眼淚再次流下來，頸部和肩膀的皮膚都變成了紅色，我知道他是真的忍不住了。  
淺黃色的液體噴出，撒在白色的防水布上，氨刺鼻的味道在空間裡瀰漫。我懷裡的他顫抖著，哭泣已經轉成了抽泣，無力的借著我身體支撐。  
我拿下玩具，解開鐵管上的腳鐐和頸圈的鍊子，將他抱到浴室。

浴室是洋式的，大約有十平方米。除了常見的衛浴設備，還有個可以容納四人的按摩浴缸。我必須說，這浴室的設計實在是別有心思，一面巨大的除霧鏡就貼在浴缸的旁邊，真的是......  
我將他放入浴缸中，從頸圈上解下手銬，再銬在那條從天花板上垂下的鐵桿上，讓他跪坐時只能把手舉過頭，頸圈也用另一條鍊子跟水龍頭鍊起來防止他逃跑。  
確認過水溫之後，我給他沖了身體上的髒污，然後在浴缸內放水。我自己則用另一套設備洗了個澡，思考著那最重要的問題。  
洗完澡後，我也進到浴缸中。我將他面對我抱在腿上，雙手摟著腰，低下頭親吻他的乳首。片子裡常有那種光靠刺激胸部就能高潮的，也不知道真實性有多高？但是，他的身體本身就很敏感，讓我突然起了開發他的想法。  
我原本是想溫柔些的，但他的身體就好像有什麼魔力一樣，讓我無論如何都無法拿捏好力道。我忍不住啃咬他的身體，在他的胸口、乳暈、鎖骨留下一個個的齒痕，然後看著齒痕慢慢的復原後，又在相同的地方反復留下痕跡。他的叫聲也因為感覺不同而改變，有時是尖叫，有時是沈悶的吃痛聲。我突然恨不得自己有銳利的虎牙，這樣就可以留下更深的印記了。  
我最後取下他的頸圈，老實說，我對那漂亮的頸部線條虎視眈眈已久。明明剛才沖過身體，他的脖子上已經凝了一層冷汗了，我細心的舔著他的頸部，經過喉結時還故意輕咬一下。我想我已經瘋了，他的味道在我嚐來是那麼的香甜。  
最後，他疲憊的不發一語。  
我趁這個機會親吻他的唇，卻被他反咬一口。  
雖然沒有生氣，但還是不太開心。我用力的掐了他的腰窩，他立刻發出疼痛的慘叫聲，我也不管有沒有用變聲器了，我告訴他，哥不要敬酒不吃吃罰酒。  
也不管他的反應是怎樣，我直接離開了浴室，咬了我可不是那麼容易就可以被原諒的。

我去整理了主臥房的殘局，順便拿了點玩具回到浴室。  
因為設定了溫度，浴缸裡的水還是維持在38度，浴室裡的濕氣卻已經被抽乾的差不多了，突兀的巨大鏡子上沒有水氣，他的身體清楚的映在上面。  
他輕輕喊著我的名字，語氣裡盡是不知所措。  
我想著反正已經暴露，而且這面鏡子不用白不用，就把他的眼罩解開了。  
他的雙眼因為過度哭泣已經紅腫，看著我的眼神中全是害怕。  
我說，你要找的人就在這裡。

這棟宅邸中，手機沒有訊號，地圖上也沒有記載，更沒有什麼門牌號碼，是個與世隔絕的世界。而大雨就像是這棟宅邸與世界的另一座屏障，被雨和森林包圍的這棟建築物，遠觀根本不存在。


End file.
